


„Puff-Power“ - prepare for hell Hogwarts

by Els101204



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Els101204/pseuds/Els101204
Summary: Emilia Lilia O'Riley, called Lilia or Lia - a Hufflepuff with too many cousins and not too much confidenceOlly Anderson- her BFF, Captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. He might be a bit over confidentCassie - a muggleborn Slytherin, quite content with her live and doesn't really know how she got dragged into this mess.Albus and Scorpius - too busy ogling each otherRose - trying to make Scorpius realize it isn't her he's in love withJames - He didn't turn down captaincy for Olly to neglect his duties. Romance is cool, but all he wants is a game of proper quidditchHugo and Lily - pretty confused, nobody would tell them what's going onThe chaos is complete and they really don't need more trouble! But guess what?A/N: Albus and Scorpius are in their fifth year and eventually there will be scorbusAnd I'll ignore cursed child, except that Scorpius is an innocent cinnamon roll and must be protected at all costs.I‘m sorry about the many ocs, but cc doesn’t really provide new characters. The first two chapters will mostly be to introduce them, but I promise that the Potters and Weasleys will play a major role to. I won’t forget them
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter one

Platform 9 ¾ was a buzz. People everywhere. Anxious parents, last minute checking if their offspring had packed everything. Students, enthusiastically greeting their friends after a long summer of not seeing them, their uniforms a whirl of blue, red, yellow and green.  
Cages with pets, huge trunks and various other pieces of luggage were scattered all over the place. Every so often some unfortunate witch or wizard would trip over an item, quietly cursing under her or his breath.  
And amidst this whole mess stood the Potters and Granger-Weasleys, both families seeing their kids of to Hogwarts. The crowd gathered around them, all hoping to steal a glimpse of their famous saviour and his equally famous friends.  
Nobody noticed the rather large, though in comparison to the Weasleys probably not that large family standing at the end of the platform.  
The group of seven mainly consisted of adults, though five of them, four men and one woman, still were quite young, all being between their early twenties and thirties. All wore a bored expression and were lazily chatting with each other, another indication that they were truly bored, as otherwise someone would have surely picked up a fight. Two more people stood a little separate from them.  
The woman, nearing the end of her fifties nervously straightened the teenage girl's Hufflepuff tie, despite nothing being there to be fixed. The girl wore the same mask of boredom as her older cousins, though the uneasy fiddling of her hands gave her away.  
The woman finally had to admit that there was nothing wrong with the tie. With a sigh she let her arms fall to her sides. Her niece raised her eyebrows questioningly, not being able to only raise one. The woman avoided her gaze. The girl sighed and her shoulders sagged a little.  
"It's okay, Auntie V. I know he won't come. No need to keep up the illusion." Her voice dripped with bitterness. The woman's – Vickery's brown eyes flicked up and met her niece's blue ones.  
"I'm sorry. I know he promised. And believe me, he really looked forward to seeing you", she spoke softly. "Don't be mad at him. He tried. He's just very busy at the moment."  
"I'm not mad at him for not coming", the young Hufflepuff explained. "I'm mad at him for making a promise that he knew he couldn't keep. Again."  
A moment of silence passed for Vickery to comprehend what she had just implied.  
"This is still about last year's Christmas, Lilia, isn't it? I would've thought you were over that by now"  
Lilia rolled her eyes. "First of all it wasn't Christmas, it was my birthday, you guys should really learn the difference! And this isn't just about that, it's about this whole making and breaking promises in general. Dad knew he would be busy, but because he can't handle me being unhappy, he promised, when I asked, that he would be here today! He doesn't realise that it just makes everything worse, because I was really looking forward to seeing him, just to have my bubble busted!"  
"You don't even know if he knew!"  
"But it's the same as always, isn't it?"  
Vickery didn't have an answer to that.  
Lilia gave her a faint smile. "Well, at least uncle John said he would try if he could make it."  
Her aunt reached for her arm, but she pulled it away. "Lia..."  
"It's fine, Auntie V, really. I'm not mad at him, just at the way he handled the situation. Please, let's just try to make the best of it. I don't need to be reminded all the time. Anyway," Lia grinned. "That means he'll probably send me a huge package of sweets to make up"  
Vickery laughed, realising that there was no point in continuing the former discussion. "Aren't the ones I packed for you enough for now?"  
"You said it: For now! It's O.W.L. year, I need tons more if I want to survive!"  
This moment her cousins deemed perfect to involve themselves in their conversation, obviously having ran out of topics of their own.  
"But don't eat too many, little cuz. We wouldn't want you to roll down the steps of the astronomy tower, before you even reach the top!", her oldest cousin, Jake, said. His twin brother, Maxon, sent him a warning glare. With Jake being a Gryffindor and Maxon being a Slytherin, their opinions were about as different, as their looks were identical. Both were professors at Hogwarts, though while Jake taught his subject far above the roofs of Hogwarts, Maxon's potions class was located deep down in the dungeons.  
"Glad to know you would miss me that much. The last years of Astronomy I could've sworn on multiple occasions you were about to toss me from the tower yourself. I might reconsider dropping Astronomy after this year."  
"Come on, we all know you suck at Astronomy! You can't possibly be serious!", Jake retorted.  
"As you just declared how dearly you'd miss me, I'm sure you wouldn't mind tutoring me." She smiled sweetly.  
Before Jake could say anything, Holly, the third oldest, wisely intervened. Although not having the best relationship with her cousin herself, she didn't want Lia to be even more upset today. Fights certainly weren't uncommon in a family consisting of Gryffindors and Slytherins, but Jake still somehow managed to be involved in most of them. Strangely enough his favourite target was his little cousin, who was the only Hufflepuff and should've therefore been able to stay out of most disputes.  
"Where's Olly? Didn't he say he'll met you on the platform?", she asked.  
Lia shrugged. "You know Olly. He's always running late."  
Of course they knew Olly. He and Lilia had been best friend since she was eight and he was nine years old.  
Kyle glanced at his watch and frowned. "He should hurry up though, the train's leaving soon."  
"Yeah," Kaden agreed. Despite having the biggest age gap of all siblings Kyle and Kaden always had sort of a twin dynamic, finishing each other's sentences and stuff like that. "We should probably say goodbye now."  
He opened his arms. "Come here little cuz."  
Lia looked uncomfortable now. She started to play with a loose thread on her robes. Her long, dark hair had fallen into her face, despite being held back by bright green hairclips, which clashed terribly with her Hufflepuff robes.  
"Are hugs really necessary?"  
Kyle grinned. "This is one of the few days on which we are nice to you. It's only fair that this is one of the few days on which you hug us."  
She sighed and went for a short, awkward hug with Kaden, then quickly embraced Holly and Kyle.  
When she went to hug her aunt, she stopped her though. "I don't need a hug, if you don't want, dear, but please let me fix that hair."  
Lia giggled and let Vickery rearrange the hairclips, so that every hair was back in place. Though when she stepped back to admire her work, she eyed the hairclips disapprovingly.  
"Do they really have to be that awful green?"  
Lia smiled. "Yes, they're there to distract from the awful yellow." She paused. "I have some purple ones though if you prefer."  
"You should go, before I drag you into Diagon Alley to buy some decent ones" Vickery wiped a tear away. It was hard to see her niece, the little girl she had helped raise all those years, off to Hogwarts for her fifth year. What a shame that her brother-in-law wasn't here. He would be so proud to see how grown up his daughter was now. But she forced a smile and said. "Have a great year, dear! Enjoy yourself and don't stress yourself about O.W.L.s. I'm sure you'll make us proud."  
She couldn't contain herself and pulled her into a hug after all.  
"And please write to us. Not only your dad wants to know how you're doing."  
"I will. Don't worry. Enjoy a year of peace until I'm back." She grinned.  
Vickery shook her head. "You're no trouble, Lia. We're happy to have you. You don't want to know what kind of mischief your cousins were up to, when they were your age. Believe me, they were much worse."  
Kaden snorted. "I can't recall me setting a train compartment on fire in my first year."  
Vickery gasped. "Lia, what is he talking about?"  
Lia's eyes darted around, desperately looking for an escape.  
"Oh... eh... I t-think I saw Olly. Got to go. Say hi. You know."  
"Oh no, you're staying right here and explain what Kaden was talking about."  
"First of all, it was only partly my fault and I didn't do it on purpose. Mainly it was James Pott-"  
A loud whistle sounded.  
Lia sighed. "I'll explain another time okay. I really have to go."  
She grabbed her trunk and waved.  
"Bye, love you all. Sometimes even you Jake. I'll see you and Maxon at Hogwarts."  
She was gone before Vickery could do so much as blink. It didn't stop her from yelling after her though:

"Emilia Lilia O'Riley, this is not over!"


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Here’s Olly! He might seem like a bit of an idiot, but he really isn’t! You‘ll see! Thanks for reading by the way.  
> In case you don't understand, Lia’s first name is Emilia and her second name is Lilia. She doesn't like being called Emilia, so she goes by Lilia or Lia for short instead.
> 
> At this point I would like to credit a few people that helped me develop this character (these are their Instagram acc):
> 
> x._pain.demands.to.be.felt_.x  
> chb_and_cj_united_together   
> _percyxjackson_  
> _greta.moo_
> 
> And thank you to aj_olymp.of_fandoms and percabethshipperchb for hosting this amazing fandom wars that actually made me finish this character, whose notes have been lying around catching dust for ages.
> 
> That was it for now. Enjoy this chapter.  
> El :)

Her mind was racing as she boarded the Hogwarts-Express, trying desperately to come up with a plan. Well, shit. That would be one tough job of explaining. At least her aunt and uncle had never been the type to send howlers. Kaden had been in his last year when she had started Hogwarts, so she would definitely know. He never got a howler, despite being the most mischievous of the O'Riley siblings. Though maybe mischievous wasn't the right word. It was more like he stumbled upon several huge, unsolvable problems and as he could not fix the mess, he at least tried to have fun, if he was going to land himself in detention anyway.

Her dad was different though. She could just hope that Vickery wouldn't tell him what Kaden had let slip or that if she did he was to busy to bother.

The thing was, it hadn't really been her fault. She had only been at the wrong place, at the wrong time, unfortunately with some pumpkin juice, on a moving train, in the same compartment as a certain James Potter, who happened to have a backpack full of water-triggered fireworks. Now add her natural clumsiness to the mix and you will get a pretty good idea of what exactly happened that day. Damn Olly, being friends with that brat.

Though it was to be expected. They were in the same year after all. Both on the Gryffindor Quidditch-team since their third, both running for captaincy this year, though most thought James would get the spot, despite already being a prefect. Both popular.

Before her thoughts took a turn into a very depressing direction about her being mostly ignored by everyone, she was slammed out of them. Quite literally. The last thing she saw was a blur of black and red, as the air was knocked out off her lungs. Next thing she knew she was wrapped in a firm hug that made it impossible to breathe.  
And as much as she liked Olly, she really needed to breathe.

Luckily her best friend knew about Lia's aversion towards hugs and while it never stopped him from actually hugging her, he tried to keep their hugs as short as possible.  
Unfortunately Olly was a beater and quite strong, so even the shortest hugs felt like being run over by a hippogriff.

When Olly finally released her, after what still felt like to much time, he was beaming and immediately started to chat about his holiday. It had pretty much been the same as always. Some really long holiday with his family, preventing them from seeing each other. His younger brother being an annoying brat. To which Lia interjected, it must run in the family. For which she received a light punch on the arm.  
Then he changed the subject to Quidditch. How the Chudley Canons actually had a chance for the cup this year. The Harpies discussing whether to allow Transgender people to play on their team. Lia was surprised it hadn't come up before. They lived in the 21. Century. By now the wizarding world was actually quite accepting. After that though she didn't really listen anymore. She wasn't that into Quidditch, although she sometimes played with her cousins (she made a decent keeper), and couldn't bring herself to pay attention to Olly going on and on about statistics, the newest brooms and those new fouls that had been added to the official list, after a pretty brutal game between the Wimbourne Wasps and the Appleby Arrows. What caught her attention though was the news of him making quidditch captain, James Potter having declined, already being a prefect. 

"Of course it kinda sucks only being the second choice", he admitted. "But still, I'm really looking forward to it."

Lia frowned. "But that surely wasn't in the letter. James had to rub under your nose, didn't he?"  
Olly shrugged. "I'm sure he didn't do it to spite me. You know James, he just has to tell everyone how great he is."  
"I know. You're the same."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are", his younger brother Marcus, a Gryffindor in his fourth year, chimed in. Lia blinked in surprise, not knowing when had he got there and how long he had been listening "I don't know how often I had to listen to you brag about your new broom this summer. You're a show off, Olly, and you know it."

Olly lifted his hands in defence and grinned. "Well, you got me here. Why don't you run along, find your friends and let the adults talk?"

"You're no adults! Stop treating me like a baby! Maybe I want to talk to Lia too!"

Olly's grin widened. "Have a crush on her, have you?"

Marcus blushed a deep red. "No. Of course not. Actually, I really have to go. Find my friends." He pushed past them. "Nice seeing you Lia. Bye."

Lia was confused, while Olly just laughed. "Come on, he doesn't have a crush on me."

"He totally does. All summer: Lia this, Lia that; Olly, do you think she would tutor me in Divination?; Does she like quidditch?; Does she play quidditch?; I bet she would do just as brilliant as in her classes! And he was in quite a hurry to leave after I mentioned it, despite apparently wanting to talk to you so badly."

She frowned. "I'm not even that good at Divination.", she stated.

"That's not the point! The point is, yes, I'm quite sure my baby brother has a crush on you."

Lia paled as the information sank in. "Well, shit."

Olly patted her shoulder. "You'll figure a way out to turn him down, without hurting his feelings too much." He tensed. "That is if you want to turn him down. I mean, you can date who you want, but you and my little brother..." He shuddered. "I really don't want to imagine that."

She shook her head, which caused some of the black hair strands, formerly secured by the hairclips, to fall back into her face. "I have absolutely no interest in your brother. By Merlin, this is so weird! We've been friends for seven years! You're practically my own brother! And now your brother..." She paused. "I don't even want to think about it. It would be like incest!"

Olly chuckled at her exasperated tone. "Glad to hear I won't find you and Marcus snogging in the Quidditch stands any time soon. Anyway, I have to go to the prefects-meeting. I honestly don't know why the team captains have to be there, but I guess I'll find out." He glanced at her. "We'll catch up later?"

Lia smiled. "Sure. See you later."

"By the way, Cassie was looking for you earlier. Must be urgent if she actually talked to me to find out where you are." He narrowed his eyes. "Accused me of lying, when I said I didn't know. Threatened me even. Bloody Slytherins, always think that the whole world is against them."

"But look at their past, it's totally understandable, if you ask me." She shot him an accusing look. "Besides, it's not like you ever made a great effort of getting along with Cassie. You know, she's my friend too."

"And James is my friend. You never got along with him either." He ran a Hand through his hair. "Listen, I have my friends and you have your friends. As long as we still manage to spend some time with each other it shouldn't matter who else we hang out with."

"Probably." She didn't sound convinced, but smiled none less. "We can discuss this later if you want, but as I recall you have a meeting to attend."

"Right you are" He was about to make his leave, but then halted. "You sure you're fine on your own? We normally spend the train ride together."

Lia rolled her eyes. It was something she did quite often. "I'm not a kid, Olly. I can take care of myself. Besides, a little change might be fun. Afterall, we could never be in the same compartment as Cassie, because you two are always at each other's throats." She gave him a pointed look. "Though most of it is actually your fault."

"No, it's not! Didn't you see her glaring at me, with her beautiful midnight eyes?"

"Beautiful midnight eyes? Who has a crush now?", Lia asked amused.

"What are you talking about? Me? A crush on Cassiopeia? Never! Not me! Nope! Not a chance! I'm Olly Anderson, I don't do crushes"

She grinned. "Whatever you say, Olly. Go prefecting then."

He stared at her baffled. Mouth opening and closing without making a sound, as he tried to figure out what to say next.

"Prefecting isn't even a word!", he finally spluttered. "Besides, I'm not even a prefect!"

She smirked. "It is now. And you're attending the prefects-meeting, so I call it perfecting. Anyway, I'll tell Cassie you said hi"

She turned and walked away, leaving a very embarrassed Olly behind.


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I’m not dead. Just really busy.  
> Enjoy the the chapter:)

Cassie hadn't actually expected to see Lia on that train ride. She normally spent it with Olly, a person Cassie tended to avoid at all costs.

As she ran into him by chance though, she didn't see any harm in asking him where his best friend was, finding it rather strange that Lia wasn't with him.

He just shrugged. One of many things she detested about that bastard. Was he incapable of giving proper answers?

It wasn't surprising though. The whole Gryffindor quidditch-team appeared to have only one, shared brain cell, that normally was with James Potter, who used it for the most ridiculous pranks. Idiots, all of them!

Why Lia spent her time with a brat like Olly was beyond her. Especially since said brat hung out with James Potter quite a lot. And Lia had never really forgiven James for trying to blame the fire-incident of her first year on her.

Cassie had asked her why, once in third year. They were partnered up in Charms and Cassie hay just realized that perhaps Lia wasn't that bad, despite her only friends being Olly Anderson, an idiot of a whole new level, and Tabitha, a extraordinarily clingy Hufflepuff.

Lia had denied being friends with Tabitha for the longest time, arguing that Tabitha only clung to her like that because simply no-one else could put up with her.

It was kind of true. Back then Tabitha had had a bad sense of personal space and a tendency to jump random people for hugs. After several failed attempts of making friends, she just sort of latched onto her -as she still called Lia today- „fellow lonely Hufflepuff", not caring that Lia was probably the most averse to hugs a person could be.

Tabitha hadn't changed much since, though Lia had now accepted that she wouldn't get out of the whole thing that easily. As she had once said: „I can push her away all I want, she'll just bounce right back and tackle me in another hug."

She refused to call her „Tabby" though, despite Tabitha insisting. Though Tabitha was rather annoying at times, she always seemed friendly and smiled widely at everyone who actually was interested to talk to her. Cassie could tolerate her.

Who she could not tolerate though was Olly Anderson. He was loud and arrogant, constantly bragging about his beater-skills and newest conquests. She just couldn't understand how someone with more than one brain cell (shared with multiple people) could be friends with such a jerk.

Olly's friend group consisted of his dorm-mates, most of them were actually on the quidditch-team, too.  
Lia just didn't fit the picture. For one thing she obviously wasn't a boy. She wasn't a Gryffindor. She wasn't interested in quidditch

She was a girl. A Hufflepuff. A quiet, grumpy, though actually quite friendly Hufflepuff, who didn't show any great interest in quidditch. It made no sense. And as a Slytherin Cassie preferred things making sense.

So of course she had asked her.

—————————————————————————————

Lia had just shrugged at the question. „I've known him for ages. He's not as much of an ass as everybody thinks. A bit of an idiot though at times."

Cassie had snorted at that. „A bit? And at times? Seriously?"

Lia had seemed slightly pissed off. „Yes. I told you before Cassie. He's my best friend. So leave it alone."

„Well, tell me if you change your mind. We might actually become friends."

„I thought we already were?" There was a hint of astonishment in her voice. And maybe disappointment?

„Really, O'Riley?"

Lia had flinched. „Don't call me that. I know a dozen who answer to that name. It's rather irritating. Anyway, yes, I thought we were friends. You weren't quite as hostile as usual since I suggested hitting Olly with a chair."

„You never went through with it though."

„He's my best friend. I'm not aloud to cause any serious damage.", she laughed.

Cassie smiled. „I'll think about it. Being friends, I mean."

„Good. I really need a friend I can hit with a chair without fearing to kill the last remaining brain cell."

Cassie hadn't been able help herself and blurted out: „Don't worry, James normally has it."

„Huh?"

She waved it off. „Another time. Let's get this fucking Charms-project done."

—————————————————————————————

They were friends now. Obviously, or Cassie wouldn't bother looking for her.

It was quite a shame though that Anderson seemed to have no clue about her whereabouts. At first Cassie thought he was just being a brat again. After threatening to chop his balls of, fry them in curry and force feed them to him didn't reveal any information, she had to accept that he, while still being a brat, really didn't know anything.

She let him go, despite this being one of the moments where the idea of hitting him with a chair was actually more than tempting. Sadly there were no chairs available.

He quickly scurried off, no doubt seeking out his best friend for comfort.

Although Cassie was rather short, she liked to imagine that her appearance was intimidating and her words spiked fear in even the bravest of Gryffindors.

It wasn't like she needed to imagine it. She had once scared Peeves off by simply glaring at him for a solid four hours. Her eyes had been burning after not blinking for that long, but Peeves had never bothered her again.

But Olly Anderson? He was probably the most disrespectful person she had ever crossed paths with. And definitely the most stupid. Others would have cleared off by now. Maybe the brain cell had been with one of his friends every single time she had told him to fuck off.

She sighed. There was no point in holding herself up with those thoughts. Sadly there wasn't a spell for knocking some sense into someone. Though, a well aimed Stupefy...?

She dismissed the idea. Olly Anderson wasn't her problem to deal with. She would ignore him just like the last years and think of some good excuses to punch him.

For now she had more important things to do. Meeting people she didn't have the urge to punch. Also called friends. More precisely: the reason she was looking for Lia. Because she really didn't know how to deal with these two anymore.

But as it was unlikely for Lia to show up, probably having already run into Olly and spending the train ride with him, she had to face hell by herself.

No not hell. Because hell most certainly didn't involve witnessing as much unresolved sexual tension, as sitting with Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter.

Worst of all? They both were completely oblivious.

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N) Hi, thanks for reading!  
> Yes, I'm starting this story with an oc, but I promise in chapter three Scorpius and Albus will finally make an appearance. I just want to introduce the most important ocs first. Next chapter you'll meet Olly and in chapter three Cassie will play a major role.  
> But enough from me.
> 
> El


End file.
